Memory of Time
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Despite the price of the past, eternity holds Nirvana. YuyuYukari. M rated. Oneshot. Unlike most of the Touhou oneshots I have written recently. This one sticks to game canon. This pairing is rather distinguished and mature. Hag love is the best love!


_A/N: It took me a week to figure out how to do this. Then I'm sitting there playing Minecraft and it comes to me. Standard warnings apply. Unlike the last couple one shots, this one takes place in canon Gensokyo. It's a oneshot so no beta. _

(Netherworld: Hakugyokurou: Yuyuko's Room)

The darkness of night sailed across Hakugyokurou calmly. The land of the ghosts was better suited to darkness. Most thought this way. However, the debate of darkness to light was far from being on the 'Mistresses' mind.

"It seems as someone has been missing ... something." Yuyuko said as slender arms wrapped around her sitting form.

"I can feel ... your ... breathing, even after all this time..." Yukari said as her hand deftly made its way though Yuyuko's clothing, past the under layers and to her bare skin. Yukari's mind swam as she traced Yuyuko's navel. The latter let her clothes fall from her back. Yukari's mind fought to keep some coherence. But she knew what she wanted. Romance was a simple flavor between the two. However this time, it would just be melting, melting into one and another.

"I want you, Yuyuko, _so_, _**so very bad**_." Yukari whispered with desperation. Normally the two of them would allow time to tease them, experience to taunt them. But this, this was too much.

Too very much indeed.

"I want to see you." Yuyuko said as she leaned against Yukari willingly entranced in her spell. Beads of sweat rolled from Yukari's shoulders and traced her quivering form. Yuyuko felt slender hands guide the remaining clothing off her back. Yuyuko willingly allowed her trappings to fall from her leaving nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Honoring the request placed upon them. Violet eyes gently caressed warm full breasts, wide hips and damp thighs. Yukari could no longer help herself as she kissed Yuyuko's stomach. Yukari's long fingers grasped the taunting hips before her before sliding along Yuyuko's backside. The former raised her legs and allowed Yukari her first tease.

"Ufufu." Yuyuko said lowly as she brought her legs as close to her head as possible. Biting her lip, Yuyuko resisted the urge to simply reach down and spread her petals as the moral codes of a Lady or at the very least a Courtesan held. Allowing her legs to relax, Yuyuko focused on the erect nipples of her lover.

"I want your hands to be unforgiving and your ..." Yuyuko whispered as she looked into violet orbs. Yuyuko gasped with elation as she felt her ankles part and then come to rest around Yukari.

"Please, make me a harlot. _Make me remember_." Yuyuko whispered as she felt slender hands grasp her sides and hot wet warmth take in her nipples. Yet still, the vestiges of properness took hold making Yuyuko cover her mouth as the first moan came bubbling up from deep inside her. She loved Yukari's love-making. Yukari knew every inch, _every single inch_. Properness was contorted as Yukari continued her manipulations.

"_My breasts_ ..." Yuyuko trailed as the slow heat continued to consume her. Yuyuko denied no affront as she was expertly manipulated. As the two kissed anyone watching would have died from the passion. It was not something meant for human eyes. Two old souls gave and willingly took of each other.

Yuyuko's periodic whimpers did nothing to quicken or slow Yukari's pace as she massaged, bit and licked at Yuyuko's hunger. Though it was nearly time, Yukari wanted her eternal love to bloom in full ripeness.

Yukari wished to drive Yuyuko insane with pleasure. Nothing less was ever satisfactory. But she didn't approach it the same way she did with Reimu. Reimu required preparation. Nearly over a thousand years had done nothing to Yuyuko, she freely gave of herself yet she could not remember why at first. Even though her body remembered, her mind didn't.

The sense, the feeling wrapped around Yuyuko like a blanket cuddling and reassuring her as Yukari continued to worship her body. The warmth of friendship. The iron strength of a centuries old love was enough to release Yuyuko of nearly all bindings. Yukari's desire gripped at the others with strength unseen. The desire pulled and mangled at the bindings until they were no more.

Yukari took a moment to re gather her mind before moving lower. She smiled as she noticed the hard bud begging to be toyed with. The smile continued as she massaged Yuyuko's thighs. The two looked at each other as they returned warm smiles.

"_Harlot_, get up on the table." Yukari slyly said as Yuyuko mounted the table. Lying on top of it, she placed her legs apart and covered her eyes.

"It's still so embarrassing. Even though I want you to see me like this." Yuyuko said as her hands were pulled away from her face.

"I want to see you face." Yukari requested as she grasped the outside of Yuyuko's thighs and pushed in firmly. Yuyuko's flower was only too thrilled. The light crescendo that escaped Yuyuko's throat pushed Yukari on, hard and fierce.

"You ..._ you can't be like that with me_. I'll ..." Yuyuko's last chaste defense dropped from her mind as she tried to push herself closer to Yukari.

"... I'll like it too much! **I'm losing my mind**." Yuyuko said as she willingly tossed away what remained of her status and became just a woman. She was not of flesh and blood, yet the blood still coursed through her. Death had been life, at last she could relish this sensation fully. Yet even after a thousand years, Yuyuko still couldn't relish enough.

"Push me! Deeper! Harder! I'll die again if I can't ..." The table began to rock slightly in time with Yukari's hand. Yuyuko eagerly went down to meet her.

It was there.

Yuyuko's eyes flung open as she grasped Yukari's free hand. Yuyuko's voice sang beautifully as her body was torn apart by rapture. Locked legs squeezed at Yukari's back. Yuyuko's flower pulsed as it gave its last hot nectar.

"Are you questioning me Youmu?" Yuyuko asked as Youmu continued to register the scene. Her lady had just her under robe draped over her shoulders, the evidence of the night still gleamed from her Mistresses exposed thighs. However she could see Lady Yukari's naked back from just beyond the door and on the porch.

"N-no milady! I'll make the tea and cookies straight away!" Youmu bowed as she quickly departed.

"Should I get dressed? Yukari said as she re-entered the room.

"No, the only body she ever sees is mine. Youmu is such a respectful child." Yuyuko said as Yukari took a seat across from her. Yuyuko's eyes looked directly at Yukari's ample bust.

"You aren't fooling anyone you know." Yukari said picking her fan up from the table. "Would you like me to sit in full view?"

"Heavens no! That would mortify my poor Youmu. My, my what the children must think of us." Yuyuko said with a giggle.

"Most of them could stand a lesson or two in proper love-making." Yukari said as both of them heard a crash.

"MY APOLOGIES!" Youmu said from behind the door shortly after departing in haste.

"Oh my, perhaps you should rap up in a sheet. It has been a while for poor Youmu." Yuyuko said as she put her arms though the sleeves of her robe. By the time she finished Yukari had a tasteful top on. "That's quite stylish! Where did you get it?"

"That maid is quite the seamstress. She needed some 'components' for a recipe. I provided them and she made me a rather nice set. She did complain about how she 'used it all up'." Yukari said as she looked at the material.

"It's a good dressing for such _wonderful breasts_." Yuyuko said with a light smile.

"I thought we were going to keep that talk down. If not I'd like to see those _amazing wet thighs _of yours." Yukari said upping the ante.

"For that you will just have to wait." Yuyuko said as the door slid open from behind her.


End file.
